Forgotten Name
by t3rrorkn1ght
Summary: Kaito x Gakupo Don't like yaoi...Don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Today's is my birthday. Cecil, a friend from the college I'm going to, is going with me to the party…but I have such a horrible feeling that I've been forgotten. He said my step-mother helped to plan it (he had to force her to do it). He invited a few friends from Vocaloid high, school I hated because I was bullied so badly for wanting to sing. But I hear, a year after I left, the place has become a place for upcoming singers.

_So great… the world hates me I know it does._

I walk into my old house there were so many-

"Kaito… Hey, over here!" I turned to Cecil, who was with his little twin sister, Cecilia.

"Hey, Cecil. Nice to see you, Cecilia." I winked at her, she blushed instantly.

_I love that._

She nodded at me than walked away towards Miku," The pop star…how?"

"Oh, you know, I learned she went to the same school as you and was signed pretty quickly after you and she graduated."

_She was._

We graduated at the same time. It's shocking because she looks too young to have been in my grade but we're the same age.

_I wander if she remembers me. _

We us to be really close almost in separable. That's why people figured we were a couple. And no I don't like her like that for two reasons: one, she's like a sister to me and two: I'm gay… or was it bisexual… no, it was gay.

"Kaito, do you know her well?"

"We use to be the best of friends but I'm not sure if-"

"All right it's time for the birthday cake. Where's the birthday boy?" my stepmother said setting the cake in front of me so I could sit in the chair. "Happy birthday"

"Tha-thanks, mom."

I looked at the sweet treat. It was made of ice cream, chocolate and vanilla. There were candles on the top. Everyone then began to sing, except Cecil and Cecilia. They always say they aren't great singer but I don't believe them; I think it's just an excuse.

"_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday to you _

_Happy birthday dear..."_

They all stared at each other. I stare wide-eyed because a few used to be close friend, Miku included.

"…_..Kaito"_

They eventually managed to spit out. I could feel myself want to cry.

"Kaito, it's okay," Cecil said holding me, close.

"We're sorry Kaito. It's just been so long since we've seen you," Miku said followed by the Kagamine twins who mouthed apologies. Cecil let go of me, gently. I took it as an opportunity to rush past him and outside the front door.

"Kaito…" I heard him call for me but I just continued to run. I wanted to get away from the Vocaloid, all of them.

_Why stay with people who forgot you?_

**Okay first story on this site. Cecil and Cecilia are characters i created for this story and may use in future stories.**

**Anyways, this ended way too quick so sorry.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kaito's POV**_

I crashed into someone about a mile of running.

_Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to cry while running. It makes it hard to see._

"Are you okay? I'm sorry."

_Those words again, I hate them. _

"If I hurt you I'm sorry but you can stop crying." It's a man. You can tell by the voice, deep and smooth.

I opened my eyes to look at him. His hair long, silky, and purple; his eyes were a strange blue, one I haven't seen.

"Are you okay, um…"

"Kaito…" I answered quickly and angry because of party event.

"Okay, Kaito. Why are you out so late?"

"….an awful party," I lowered my head.

"Hm... There's only one party going on the way you came, and I'm very late for it," he lifted my head. " What happened Kaito?"

"They forgot my name…they forgot me…I know they did." I was starting to cry again.

"The party's for you huh? So they forgot you… your name, right?"

I nodded my head.

"How about I give you my present to cheer you up?" he held my cheek. I blushed in this awkward situation. "Do you want your present?" he asked again.

I nodded. He pulled me into a kiss. His lips were soft and the kiss so gentle and intoxicating. He pulled away and smiled at me.

"Was that really m-my present?"

"That and this," he pulled out a present. I stared at it.

_So blue…_

"Kaito take it."

"Thank you, um…"

"Gakupo… you can call me, Gakupo," he smiled.

"Gakupo," I took hold of him. I felt so safe in his arms.

"Kaito…" Cecil said out of nowhere. I shot my head to him. He was just glaring at us. I didn't realize I was on top of my friendly stranger.

"It-it's not what you think," I got up off of Gakupo and dusted myself off.

"So you didn't sell your body because of your misery," he stared blankly at me.

"He didn't...we just crash into each other." Gakupo said before I could respond.

"Kaito, come on, let's go."

"Not back to the party."

"No, idiot, we're going back to our dorm," he said blank of expression. I nodded my head. He stared to walk away. I followed but was stopped by a tug at my coat's sleeve.

"Here Kaito," Gakupo handed me a paper and kissed my cheek. Whispering a 'bye', he walked the way he came from. I waved at him.

"Kaito…"Cecil called, coldly. "Are you coming or what?"

I turned to him, he was already pretty far.

_What's wrong with him?_

"Hey, wait up, Cecil,"

I caught up to him after a few minutes."Cecil, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, you fag." He turned quickly and spit at me.

"What the-"

"Why didn't you tell me you were a fucking fag?"

This is how I thought it would be when he found out, but maybe I can save myself.

"What are talking about I didn't-"

"I saw the kiss you, fucking fag," He pushed me down onto the ground.

"You were there the whole time?" I stared up at his blankly cold face.

"No, I got there when he was going to give you the present. I thought maybe it would perk your mode up so I hid. Then he kissed you so I thought you just sold your body to a stranger. That's why I asked, 'did you sell your body.'"

"He's not a stranger-"

"But a Vocaloid, I heard his name, I know I invited him to the party, fag. He graduated two years before you but I thought maybe you knew him so I invited him. But I learn you were a victim to bullying. When you ran off… why didn't you tell me anything you, nasty fag?"

He kicked me in the gut. I took hold of it, he caught me off guard. He then tackled me to the ground; I was pinned under his weight. He began to punch me straight in the face, as many times and as hard as he could. All I could do was try and block his attacks.

I lost conscience after many hits to my head, a few hundred I believe.

_**Gakupo's POV**_

I looked back sensing something wrong.

_Could it have to do with Kaito?__If I use my real speed he might be frightened, and if I don't he might be dead._

"Kaito…" I ran until I spotted the black haired boy punching the snot out of Kaito. He got up off of Kaito's, what seemed like, lifeless body.

"Fucking fag," he kicked Kaito's already bruised face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" the next thing I knew was that I had my hand around his neck, suffocating the life out of him.

"Your…Gakupo…the fag's…boyfriend, right?" he was breathing for air. The way he talked and kept his expression blank, told me, he didn't seem concerned for his life.

"Gakupo… what's going on?" I heard Luka, my supposed girlfriend, say. I throw the ravened haired boy onto the ground.

"He was trying to kill him." I sat near Kaito. I could hear Luka talking to the boy but my attention needed to be on Kaito. He was pretty banged up.

I picked him up, as if he was my bride. Although, that wasn't a bad thing to think.

"Luka, I'm going to take him to the hospital," I turned to her; she was gone and so was the raven-haired boy.

_He must've taken off. Kaito, you'll be better soon._

**Finished this after, I posted ch.1. So, decided to post it.**

**No one hate me for almost killing Kaito. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Kaito's POV**

I woke up in the hospital or at least I thought it was a hospital. I pushed myself into a sitting position. At my bed-side was a purple long haired man asleep. I placed my hand on his head and gently shook it. His eyes moved, and he flinched, until he woke up. He stared at me.

"I'm glad your awake, Kaito," he hugged me tightly.

"Ow, that hurts, Gakupo. What happened to me?"

"Your friend, he-"I lifted my hand, he was quick to shut up.

I didn't want to remember what occurred I wanted to leave my mind. The memory of my best friend trying to kill me was just too much.

_Why…why me? Am I just that pathetic and weak?_

"Where is he?" I asked hiding my eyes with my bangs.

"Downstairs…I thought you might want to talk to him."

_How the hell did he know that? Wait, he said…_

"Downstairs…"

He took hold of my hand, helping me out of bed.

"You were out for 3 weeks Kaito."

"3 weeks…out…what?"

"Come on, I think you need to see him know while his under house arrest"

"Where are we?"

"At your dorm…I couldn't take you to the hospital"

"Why not?"

"The hospitals here are run by a rival. I had almost forgotten when I was pretty close to entering one."

"Rival...who's…no, never mind. Why are we here?"

"Luka caught him and forced him to lead us here."

_Luka, was at the…no, don't remember it will just hurt you._

"Luka is your… what?"

"Girlfriend… and fiancé…" he said it like he regretted even mentioning it.

"Oh...help me get to Cecil."

"You're sure…"

"Yes, he may hate gays but I still think his my best friend."

He took hold of me, holding my waist close to his. My face was now burning a little. It took a while but I got the hang of being partially carried. We walk to the kitchen where Luka was pinning Cecil to the floor.

"Say it again I dare you." She yelled at him. Cecil was struggling to keep her hands off of him but it was useless. In high school, she was the top wrestler along with Meiko.

Meiko…she was…great, but she passed away not that long after I started to get bullied. She always blamed herself for allowing them to touch me, but it wasn't she was just never around when it happened. Her last words to me were,'_friends forever even if you are the most hated kid in school._' She never meant it in a way to offend me but as a way to cheer me up. It always did.

"Will you get the fuck off you damn bitch?" Cecil's words broke my train of thought.

"Are you going to say it again?"

"Luka…"

"No… now get off." He interrupted Gakupo, who stared a bit stunned.

"2 weeks of resistance and now you give up?" he question, suspiciously.

"Anything to get that bitch off of me," Cecil blankly stared at me. "So you're finally up fag."

"You said you wouldn't say it again," Luka tackled him to the ground, placing her hands around his neck.

"I forgot…get off."

I stared at Gakupo and he stared back.

_This situation is not the best one, is it?_

It was about an hour after Luka attacked Cecil and they were still fighting. Gakupo had headed out to look for someone (I wasn't paying attention). I took the opportunity to take a shower.

"Aren't you two done yet?" I asked coming out from the shower, dressed and feeling squeaky clean and better than when I woke up.

Cecil then kicked Luka off of him. She crashed into the wall, groaning as she slid onto the floor.

"What the…"

"I was getting sick of her," Cecil rubbed her neck and stared dead at me. "Gakupo, seem to have chosen you quicker than I thought but I won't allow that child to be born."

_What the hell is he talking about I can't give birth?_

"That's what you ancestor thought," he licked his lips.

"You read my mind," I backed away from him.

"I've been doing that for quite a while. Now come with me, Kaito. My mistress would like to see you."

"What…no way…get away from me." I backed away farther and took hold of the gun on the counter (it was Luka's, not mine). I pointed it at him.

"Very well, you've chosen the hard way." Cecil took out two blades, holding them upside down (the bud of the blade facing towards me) and slashed through his uniform (...from his job). He was wearing some strange clothes that made him look like a dark knight.

He lunged at me slashing the blades about. I pulled the trigger but he blocked it with one of his blades.

"What…"

"Nice try, my lovely target."

"Target…"

"Kaito I was to befriend you to take you to my mistress, but then Gakupo showed up so I had to speed up this process. You however helped with that I knew how scared you were that I might be a homophobic. Beating you up was not at all a problem, I hated you since I sense your essence."

"What essence? What are you talking about?"

"Gakupo's last lover, before this Luka-girl," he placed the tip of the blade on her cheek and pressed it down lightly to draw up blood.

"Stop…you want me not her right?"

"Yes," he hissed at me.

"Let's go than, but promise you won't do that to her again."

He smiled sinisterly at me, "I promise I won't touch her."

**Chapter 3... I have nothing to say except that i forgot the disclaimer.**

**So yeah, I don't own Vocaloid, just the plot line of the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gakupo's POV**

_Why did I come here?_

"Because you need me to help you remind Kaito who he really was and is," Jocasto, a purple-haired Dragon master, said petting his twin sister, Jocasta, a turned dragon.

_They're way to identical for words._

"Stop reading my mind." I clicked on the television to the news.

"He can't help it sometimes," Jocasta swatted his hand away.

"Hmph…"

*-pop star was kidnapped. The police have just called in the kidnap of Hatsune Miku. *

I turned up the volume upon hearing Miku's name.

*The police are baffled at how the assailants made it past the security personal and onto the stage with the diva. Here's what was caught on film by one of the concert participants.*

Miku was singing Sweet Devil on stage, everything seemed to be fine until a man and a woman walked on stage. They looked like that Cecil guy Kaito's friends with. Miku stopped singing to stare at them and then spoke," what are you two doing on stage?"

They opened their mouths and said something (I can't read lips well) that got Miku to back away from them. They jumped her and that's when people in front of the stage tried to jump and give her a hand. The man pulled out a gun and shot at one of them. Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing. The woman place Miku on her shoulder. Miku was yelling and struggling to get out of her grip.

The man pointed the gun to one of the guards that ran onto the stage. He said something and then vanished.

*Miku Hatsune was kidnapped by what many are calling-*

I muted the TV.

_Luka's going to flip when she finds this out._

**Kaito's POV**

Cecil dropped me off (pfft…more like throw me) into this cell.

_God my back hurts._

Cecil really hates me not because I'm gay but because of my essence. He explained more as we left the unconscious Luka.

"Cecil, what does my essence have to do with this?" I was over his shoulder.

"You really don't remember do you?"

"Remember what exactly?"

He stopped on a rooftop from a _very_ tall building.

I'm not very good with heights.

He sat me down and then stood in front of me with, his (what seemed permanent) blank face.

"Gakupo's last lover… before Luka was a girl by the name Kaiko."

"Kaiko…"

"Yes you are her. You even look exactly like her. That's why Gakupo loves you not because of you but because you are Kaiko brought back to life."

His words hurt me, and still do…Gakupo loves who I was in some past life, not who I am…that chick, Kaiko.

"Let me go," I heard a girl yell wait not just any girl but…Miku.

Cecilia was at the door holding Miku over her shoulder.

_So she's with this 'mistress' as well._

She dropped Miku down hard enough for you to hear bones crack. Miku let out a high-pitched yell and held onto the arm she was thrown on.

_Her yell it's like a siren's, _I held my ears tightly.

Cecilia stepped on her head after she was done yelling. She pressed down hard on it; Miku began to yell again. I froze not believing her actions.

"Shut the fuck up already," Cecilia suddenly yelled at her.

_Th-this is not the Cecilia I knew._

She stopped what she was doing and came up to me, pressing her nose to my head and her lips to my ear. I closed my eyes terrified, I could feel her ice cold breath… wait, ice cold?

I felt her smirk saying," what the fuck are you looking at?"

"I-I…um-"

She slapped me hard and quick, I didn't even notice her move. The force of the hit send me flying to the floor. Then she walked to me and began to kick me in the gut.

"Did I ask you to speak!?"

"That's enough, Cecilia," Cecil suddenly pulled her away from my re-battered and bleeding body.

_When did he get here?_

"Why should I-"

"The mistress wants them alive," he pushed her out of the cell. She looked away quickly and then left.

I looked at Miku who was bleeding from the head and whimpering.

"She'll live," he said quickly," and you will to."

"Why are you-"

"I could care-less what happens to you two. A demon only cares to please its master and its wants."

_Why did it sound like that was a half-truth?_

"You-you're a demon," Miku said siting up to face the demon. She was tearing but kept strong.

"A demon summoned to catch the fabled reincarnations of Mikuo and Kaiko."

"Who's Mikuo and-"

"Luka's lover before Gakupo…" he interrupted Miku.

"Wh-"

"You are him. Luka only loves you not because of you-"

"…but because you are Mikuo brought back." I intervened.

"Correct," he left making sure to lock the cell door.

Miku looked at me, worried.

**Okay this late... mostly because i can get very lasy, and am starting to lose inspiration.**

**Anyways, i do not own anyone, but Jocasto, Jocasta, Cecil, and Cecilia.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gakupo's POV**

I entered the house, expecting to see Luka and Cecil fighting, but instead found Luka on the floor out cold and no sign of Kaito.

"What happened?" I said to no one in particular. I walked into the kitchen and walked out into the living room when I found what I needed. I opened a can of tuna and placing it up to Luka's nose. She immediately opened her eyes and took the can from my hands.

"What happened Luka?" I looked around. The living room was a mess and the wall Luka was closest to, had a minor hole in it, almost unnoticeable.

"I underestimated the Chinese foreigner 'cause he caused this," Luka got up and dusted herself off.

"Where's Kaito?"

"I don't know but I think-" she paused and stared at her lonely gun on the floor. She walked to it.

"What's wrong?"

She took hold of her gun; examined it then sniffed it, "he put up a fight before the foreigner took him."

"Cecil took him… where?" I growled.

"I don't know… you're a high level werewolf, like me… can't you sense your elemental sage 'master'."

_I hate it when she acts smarter than she already looks._

"Is that so… what about yours, can you sense Miku?"

"Ye-wait…" she sniffed the air and then closed her eyes. She opened her eyes wide then glared at me, "no… where is she, Gakupo?"

She took hold of my shirt, just to shake me like a rag doll.

"She was kidnapped… by demons," Reimu and her brother, Key (actually his name is also Reimu but we gave him a nickname so not to confused them.) walked into the room, stopping Luka's death grip on me.

"Who called the Russian hunters?" I growled at them.

"Dear, dear, Gakupo that would have to be me," Jocasto walked in, arms crossed and followed by Jocasta.

_This bastard…_

"You hurt me with your thoughts, Gaku," he pouted, placing a hand over his heart.

"Sorry for not having pity on a psychopath."

"Can we get back to looking for Miku and Kaito already?" Key placed his sword back into its sheath.

"Yeah, sorry…"

"Sorry, dude…"

_Idiot…_

**Kaito's POV**

I was still a bit peeved at Miku but I need to talk and right now she's my only company.

"Miku…"

"Yay, Kai…"

I stared, stunned, at her.

_Kai…_ I hadn't heard that nickname since I left for college. Miku gave me that nickname since we were so close almost like brother and sister. I gave her a nickname of my own, since she was nice enough to come up with one for me.

"It's been so long since I heard that…Mii."

"Kai…"she stared, sweetly at me.

I crawled next to her, ignoring the excruciating pain that it caused.

"Are you alright?" I touched the wound on her head.

"Ah… yeah it just hurts a bit," she took my hands in hers.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry I forgot your name, you must hate me. I'm such an awful friend."

I was stunned. Not only was she apologizing but it's been eating her alive.

_Now I feel bad._

"Mii, it-it's okay, honest."

"No, it's not… me and you are the best of friends. You were my only friend besides Rin, Len, and Meiko."

She laid her head on my shoulder," I didn't only forget your name, I forgot all about you, after you left."

"You forgot me?"

I was now feeling a lot worst then at the party, I lowered my head so my eyes weren't seen.

**I don't own anything but cecil, cecilia, jocasto, jocasta, reimu, and reimu(key).**


End file.
